Matrimonio por Conveniencia
by Helena Grand
Summary: Quizás era el alcohol, la noche o que se encontraban solos. Tal vez fue que ambos por razones distintas los habían defraudado; a él, lo habían comprometido con alguien que detestaba para limpiar su apellido, a ella, la dejaron la noche anterior por otra chica a pocos meses de casarse.


-Desilusiones y Matrimonio-

Quizás era el alcohol, la noche o que se encontraban solos. Tal vez fue que ambos por razones distintas los habían defraudado; a él, lo habían comprometido con alguien que detestaba para limpiar su apellido, a ella, la dejaron la noche anterior por otra chica a pocos meses de casarse.

El punto es que sin más se encontraron en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente y con pocas ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera beber, para ahogar sus penas con licor.

Hacía varios años que no se veían, más no los suficientes para ignorarse y fingir que no se conocían. Estaban en extremos opuestos de la barra, se saludaron en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza y la copa en alto.

No eran amigos, nunca lo fueron y están seguros que nunca lo serán, sin embargo, alguien que sufre reconoce los síntomas en otros y es inevitable sentir al menos un poco de empatía.

Ella es tímida, solo le mira con una sonrisa triste en los labios, como si entendiera que se siente igual de abandonado que ella… lo sabe, a pesar de que no han cruzado palabra y que un par de metros lo separan, lo nota en su mirada a pesar de su rostro frio y distante, lo nota en la rigidez de sus hombros y en la fuerza con que sostiene la copa que se lleva a los labios en un rápido movimiento.

Sabe, que es demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso. Suspira, pues no sabe si será correcto cortar la distancia. Pero esta cansada de tanto pensar, de siempre detenerse a que su cerebro le indique la opción más viable, que evalué los pros y los contras, que cuando al fin se decide es tan tarde que las oportunidades se le han escapado de las manos.

Se levanta dispuesta a acercarse, mas cuando se gira a mirarlo ya no lo encuentra. Se sienta de nuevo, bufando frustrada y se lleva la copa a los labios.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Escucha una voz conocida preguntarle al oído, haciéndola brincar sobresaltada.

-¡No hagas eso! –Sanciona mirándole disgustada, con una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón y con la otra limpiando su blusa sobre la cual derramo su bebida.

Con una sonrisa torcida llamo al barman para que le sirvieran dos bebidas y ofreció una para reponer la perdida. –No pensé que fueras tan sensible Granger. Imaginaba que alguien como tu debe tener los nervios de acero y no se sobresaltaba porque alguien le hablara al oído.

Disgustada frunció las cejas, tomando la copa que le ofrecía. –Te aseguro que tu también reaccionarias si repentinamente alguien se pone a tu espalda y te habla al oido.

-Bueno eso depende. –Acepto encogiéndose de hombres

-¿De qué depende? –Pregunto curiosa, viendo un brillo travieso bailando en los ojos grises del rubio.

-De quien me hablara al oído.

-No a que viene eso al caso. ¿Qué diferencia supondría?

-Que si alguien como tú me hablara al oído seguramente sería excítate. –El tono de su voz cambio mientras le hablaba.

El comentario logro sonrojarla haciendo reír al rubio con arrogancia, lo que la molesto, pues sintió que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Si no te conociera tan bien Malfoy, pensaría que acabas de alagarme. –Contraataco, haciéndose que el muchacho encogiera de nuevo los hombros sin inmutarse.

Sonrió de buena gana al confirmar de alguna manera sus intenciones de coquetear con ella. Los efectos del alcohol ya estaban pasando factura al sistema de la castaña.

-¿Intentas seducirme?

-Podría ser.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo sorprendida

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Te consideras tan fea como para que no me pueda fijar en ti? –Se burlo, levantando la ceja de manera seductora.

-Digamos que no soy tu tipo. –Dijo tajante tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Cómo sabes cual es mi tipo? –Pregunto retirando un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro.

-Tu tipo son las chicas de sangre pura, de buena familia y una cuenta en Gringots que se compara con la tuya.

El comentario molesto a Draco. Irritado se alejo un poco de ella para tomar de un solo trago su bebida. -Sí, supongo que ese es mi tipo. –Contesto sin mirarla.

-Lo siento. –Susurro avergonzada.

-¿Ahora porque te disculpas? No es como si no fuera cierto, ese debe ser mi tipo.

-No tengo derecho de juzgarte. Además tu estas siendo amable y yo me estoy siendo desagradable. Discúlpame, digamos que no me encuentras en mi mejor momento.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común después de todo. ¿Quién lo diría? –Draco lucia genuinamente sorprendido.

No era para menos, después de todo se supone que alguien como Granger, una heroína en el mundo mágico, debía tener todo lo que quisiera, tenía fama, el respeto de todo todos, incluso sabía que estaba próxima a casarse. Ella era todo lo contrario de él, que prácticamente era un paria de la sociedad, un desterrado de los círculos aristocráticos que antes frecuentaba y que era precisamente esa la razón por la que sus padres lo estaba obligando a casarse, para limpiar en algo su apellido y recuperar en algo la vieja gloria de la familia.

-¡Pues brindemos entonces por nuestras desventuras! –Dijo alzando la copa.

Hermione sonrió e hizo sonar las copas. Hablaron por largas horas mientras seguían bebiendo juntos. Charlaron de todo un poco, de sus vidas, de sus intereses y sus penas. Hablaron como nunca habían hablado antes, porque simplemente eran enemigos, pero curiosamente ambos estaba seguros que conforme pasaban las horas se iban sintiendo mucho mejor, como si estuvieran vaciando sus conciencias y ahora se sintieran tranquilos.

-Deberías agradecerle a Weasley que te dejara.

-¡Debes de esta bromeando! –Exclamo, golpeando con el puño cerrado el hombro del rubio.

-¡Auch! Sigue teniendo un buen golpe. Pero lo digo en serio, no te imagino casada con alguien como el, me extraña que siendo tan inteligente no te des cuenta

-¿De qué?

-De que no tienen nada en común. ¿De qué van a hablar? De quien clasifica para el siguiente mundial de Quiddich, las ultimas novedades en bromas, de cuanta comida es capaz de digerir en una hora.

-Pues podemos hablar de muchas cosas. –Se negaba a darle la razón.

-¿Cómo de qué? –Hermione estaba a punto de llorar al no encontrar una respuesta aceptable, se daba cuenta que por mucho que le doliera tenia razón, ella no tenía nada en común con Ron, ya ni siquiera sabía si lo quería realmente. –No te pongas triste, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien. Al menos tu no tienes que casarte con alguien que detestas para cumplir los caprichos de tu familia.

La castaña lo abrazo para consolarlo, cayendo en cuenta que estaba tan mareada que de no sostenerse de él terminaría en el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban tan cerca que podía notar el color acuoso en los ojos de Malfoy.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo completamente inesperado.

"...Piel, con piel... desnudos sobre las sabanas al cobijo de nuestras caricias... silencio solo roto por nuestros besos... suspiros...

"...Mis dedos bailando por tu piel, hambrientos de recorrer la firmeza de tus músculos... quiero probarte beso a beso... consumirte con mi necesidad, con mis ansias..

"... Manos mágicas, expertas y sabias forjando el calor de mi piel con suaves toques... un escalofrió... un deseo... fuego corriendo...

"... la luz apagada, todo a la imaginación... silencio... besos... deseo... tu erección contra mí, fuerte y firme... suculenta...

"...Tu boca maravillosa, obra milagros en mi piel...abandona mi boca para apiadarse de mis senos de pezones erguidos... mi respiración errática y desenfrenada cuando muerdes un poco y besas después en un suplicio intenso, descargas de placer... me revuelvo en tus brazos, acercando mi pecho a tu boca...

"... Tomas todo de mi... me bebes a sorbos... sabio y decidido, el mejor maestro orquestando una sucesión de acordes delicioso y luces multicolores... tu lengua humedece mi piel y enciende un camino al sur de mi anatomía... te pierdes un rato en mis pechos necesitados de tus labios, de tu lengua y por qué no, también de tus dientes que presionan con ligera violencia y sacan chispas y gritos..."

"... No te detienes demasiado, solo lo justo, lo necesario para enloquecerme... para hacerme perder la razón y el sentido... solo lo necesario para olvidarme de todo... todo... incluso mi nombre... cuando tu lengua recorre mi ombligo y dejas un beso húmedo para bajar mas... un poco mas... mas... y entonces me olvido incluso de respirar..."

"...Mi espalda se arquea y mis manos se aferran a tu pelo y tiro de el y me sostengo, queriéndome sostener a un hilo de cordura... pero estoy perdida... perdida... mi cerebro a dejado de funcionar y solo siento como me hundo y me elevo... como me contraigo y luego exploto... mientras tu talentosa boca me da un par de clases de oratoria a otro nivel más elevado...

"... caigo en un abismo aun con mis pensamientos dispersos... aun con el corazón queriendo salir por mi garganta... aun con los espasmos deliciosos removiendo mis entrañas..."

"... Mas para ti, esto apenas inicia... me mueves a tu antojo, elevando mis piernas y entras con fuerza y yo mareada me siento llena de manera deliciosa... en cada movimiento se encuentra tu cadera con la mía... grito...suplico y te llamo... hablo en dialectos que no conocía mientras sigues fuerte... constante y susurras mi nombre o eso creo...

"... Explotas y me llevas contigo por segunda vez al paraíso... sudorosos y exhaustos... complacidos y cansados... nos dejamos seducir por el sueño... al menos un par de horas, antes de empezar de nuevo..."

Después de todo no hay mucho que hacer contra el destino, no importa cuánto te resistas a cumplir con sus designios, tarde o temprano terminaras dándote cuenta que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar con solo desearlo.

Draco no podía ir en contra de todos esos años de enseñanzas, ni oponerse a continuar con las costumbres arraigadas de su familia, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes y parte de ellos era aceptar el matrimonio concertado por sus padres para limpiar su apellido. Sin embargo, era demasiado astuto como para no sacar partido incluso en las situaciones mas inhóspitas.

Astoria sin duda era un buen partido, su familia poco o nada tuvieron que ver con la guerra, tenían lazos firmes con las mejores familias de la aristocracia mágica, incluso con el ministerio, además claro de una enorme fortuna que aunque no se comparaba con la de los Malfoy, no era para nada despreciable.

Casarse con la menor de las Greenglass le aseguraba ser aceptado de nuevo en los más altos círculos sociales, además de limar asperezas con el ministerio. De no ser porque la hermosa rubia era endemoniadamente caprichosa, de carácter voluble y fastidiosa hasta límites insospechados, lo que también aseguraba un matrimonio infernal en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El día de la tan esperada boda llego, todo estaba preparado para la gran celebración, los Malfoy se habían encargado de guardar cada detalle para que todo fuera perfecto, pues ese enlace les aseguraba la aceptación de todo el mundo mágico.

Narcisa no estaba del todo complacida, pues tristemente veía como de nueva cuenta Lucius se encargaba de utilizar a su único hijo para cumplir con sus planes, le dolía ver a Draco con el semblante tan serio, no importaba que hacía meses se había dejado de resistir, este enlace no es algo que hubiera deseado jamás. Con un suspiro triste trato de esconder sus emociones, después de todo el sacrificio que aria en ese momento su hijo era también para su propio beneficio, aun cuando no lo viera de esa manera.

Los jardines de la mansión fueron engalanados para la ocasión, el pasillo que llevaba al lugar que había sido dispuesto para llevar a cabo la ceremonia estaba marcado por una guía de hermosas flores blancas, el intenso aroma de las flores era embriagador.

A los laterales del pasillo se encontraban dispuestas hileras de sillas en color marfil y plata donde se encontraban acomodadas las mejores y más prestigiosas familias del mundo mágico, incluso aquellas personas que no eran demasiado gratas para los Malfoy, pero que sin duda debido a lo delicada de su situación habían invitado.

La hora había llegado, al frente un hombre de cabello rubio platinado se mantenía de pie, firme, con el rostro serio y los ojos brillantes. Draco jamás mostraba sus emociones no importaba cuales fueran sus sentimientos, con el paso de los años y de manera dura, había aprendido que nunca debía de mostrar sus debilidades.

Su prometida caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, igual de seria y controlada, no podía fingir del todo su incomodidad, sin embargo, caminaba con firmeza, con la barbilla en alto de manera orgullosa.

Están frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, sin traslucir emoción alguna. Levantan sus varitas hasta que un hilito de luz las une después de decir las palabras correspondientes. Todo está dicho, no hay marcha atrás y ambos lo sabes.

Se miran a los ojos y sin decir nada sonríe, se besa y abrazan. Todos quedan mudos, sin duda quien menos espera esa reacción en Lucius Malfoy. Draco lo sabe, conoce demasiado a su padre, después de besar a su esposa se gira para verlo a la cara, con los ojos chispeantes llenos de triunfo, con una sonrisa torcida petulante y altanera.

Es entonces que Lucius comprende que a sido manipulado, aprieta los puños y no le queda más que tragarse su rabia y sonreír, su hijo, Draco ha aprendido del mejor y lo ha superado.

Hermione también sonríe, ahora puede permitirse mostrar lo que realmente siente y esta radiante, llena de felicidad porque ama a Draco.

En las primeras filas están los Weasley, Ron con el ceño fruncido no quiere ni verla, pero no le importa, el perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella hace meses, y está en secreto agradecida por ello. Harry la mira en silencio, el sabe que se enamoraron, y aun cuando Draco no le agrada demasiado, sabe que ella es feliz y no puede menos que alegrarse por ella.

Meses atrás, después de la noche intensa que pasaron, se siguieron viendo, sin saber muy bien como paso se enamoraron. Se complementaban y no querían estar separados, sin embargo, el compromiso de Draco era algo que no podía evadir tan fácilmente.

Lucius no era alguien fácil de tratar, si descubría que Draco tenía un interés legítimo en una impura, jamás hubiera permitido que se casaran. Lo que sería diferente si el pensara desde un principio que era una idea legítimamente suya y que era mucho mejor partido una impura heroína con influencias que una sangre pura sin tanto que aportar.

Fue una coincidencia que una tarde Lucius escuchara una conversación entre su hijo y el joven Nott, sobre el nuevo puesto de Granger en el ministerio, además claro de la reciente ruptura entre ella y Ronald Weasley. Incluso Ron ayudo en el plan de Draco y Hermione sin saberlo al hacer una escena cuando se entero que Lucius se presento en la oficina de la castaña para hacerle saber que su hijo estaba enamorado de ella, jugando su papel de buen padre preocupado por la felicidad de su vástago que se sentía demasiado mortificado y culpable como para hablar por si mismo.

El mayor de los Malfoy saboreo una manera de venganza en contra de los Weasley, al mismo tiempo que consideraba que también era una manera de castigar a Draco por sus debilidades, al forzarlo a desposarse son una impura y la cereza en el pastel era manipular a una jovencita que se decía ser la más inteligente de su generación al hacerle creer que un Malfoy estaba interesado en alguien como ella.

Sin duda tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al darse cuenta que fue víctima de su propio juego y que tenia por nuera una mujer que bien pudiera haber pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin y un hijo que había terminado superando sus enseñanzas.


End file.
